


GK/TWW Crossover: New Year's Addition

by Kahtya Sofia (KahtyaSofia), KahtyaSofia



Series: Generation Kill / West Wing Crossover Humor!Fic [6]
Category: Generation Kill, West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/Kahtya%20Sofia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate's sure he's going to be spending New Year's Eve working and without Brad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GK/TWW Crossover: New Year's Addition

Nate clutched his portfolio under one arm so he could straighten his tie and roll down his shirtsleeves. In his haste he’d left his suit jacket in his office. No one ever seemed to hold it against Josh so Nate didn’t sweat it.

He burst into Leo’s office. “He agreed,” Nate said, excitement barely contained.

Leo looked up at Nate with a surprised intensity. “You’re kidding?”

“No, sir. He’s waiting for the President’s call now.”

Leo came around from behind his desk. “Margaret!”

As if anticipating the call, Margaret immediately appeared in the door to Leo’s office. “Yes, Mr. McGary?”

“Have the senior staff report to the Oval Office immediately. We’ll also need Mr. Qureshi to join us.”

“Yes, sir.” Margaret disappeared as quickly as she’d arrived.

Leo gestured for Nate to follow him through the door connecting to the Oval Office.

“Mr. President, I apologize for the interruption,” Leo greeted after a brief knock. “But Nate’s succeeded. President Tuma is awaiting your call.”

“Outstanding.” Jed Bartlett removed his reading glasses and stood as they approached. “Nate, you have once again come through with flying colors.”

“Just doing my job, Mr. President.”

“And doing it better than I’d ever hoped.”

The conversation paused as President Bartlett used the intercom to request Deborah Fiderer to place the phone call.

“Is the senior staff on the way?” he asked as he hung up?

“Yes, Mr. President. As is the translator, Mr. Qureshi,” Leo replied.

“Excellent. What time frame are we looking at?”

“The very earliest President Tuma could schedule an extended trip was Boxing Day,” Nate supplied. “But he can commit to a full ten days.”

Josh and Toby entered through one door at the same time CJ stepped through a second.

“I admit, I’d hoped for sooner but I’ll take what I can get.” President Bartlett said ruefully.

“You asked to see us, sir?” Josh asked.

“Nate,” the President prompted.

“President Salih Abdul-Qahhar Tuma has agreed to a visit at Camp David over the New Year to discuss the issue of tribal warlords committing genocidal acts.” Nate quickly recapped for the senior staff members. “He still denies the attacks are occurring and that he has any control of the warlords in question, but he did concede that there bands of armed rebels crossing the border and harassing civilians, both in his own, and in neighboring countries. This is huge. His concession and willingness to meet with President Bartlett at Camp David means he’s looking for an out. If he can do so without losing face, he’s open to putting a stop to it.”

Nate sucked in a deep breath and realized everyone was watching him with expressions of barely contained humor. He felt himself flush in reaction.

With a self-deprecating smile Nate said, “Yes, I’m a little belt-fed this morning.”

“I’m not sure what that means,” Toby said dryly. “but if it’s Marine-speak for over excited to the point of speed talking, it’s appropriate.

Nate struggled to contain his excitement with a deep breath and a glance down at his feet. The kind chuckles in the room were interrupted by a knock at the door.

The interpreter, Mr. Qureshi, entered the Oval Office. “How may I be of service, Mr. President?”

“We’re going to place a call to President Tuma in order to schedule a little visit,” President Bartlett told him.

“Very good, sir.” Mr. Qureshi crossed to stand next to the small end table that held a spare telephone.

A tone indicated the call was ready and President Bartlett lifted his handset. A second later, Mr. Qureshi lifted his.

“President Tuma, I understand you and I have the terms of a visit to arrange.”

Nate crossed his arms over his chest and stood tensely as he and the rest of the senior staff listened to conversation unfold. They were privy to both sides of the discussion via Mr. Qureshi’s translation. This phone call should just be a formality, but Nate was aware of times in the past that government leaders had tried to back Jed Bartlett into a corner when they thought they possessed something he wanted.

He began to breathe easier as the conversation progressed and President Tuma readily agreed to the dates and terms Nate had already negotiated. The conversation was winding up when Mr. Qureshi said something that made Nate feel as though a lead weight had landed in his gut.

“My staff and I look forward to meeting Mr. Fick in person. With his assistance, I have every confidence our two countries will arrive at mutually beneficial agreements.”

President Bartlett’s eyes darted to Nate’s briefly then flicked away. He felt everyone else in the room cast surreptitious glances his direction. Nate struggled to keep his chaotic thoughts and tumultuous emotions from his face.

“I agree, Mr. President,” Jed Bartlett said jovially. “Mr. Fick has been, and I’m confident will continue to be, a great asset to my administration. He looks forward to meeting you and your staff, as well.”

Nate knew Brad would understand but he could taste his own disappointment on the back of his tongue.

President Bartlett concluded the phone call and thanked Mr. Qureshi for his assistance before dismissing him.

The room fell silent.

“All right, everyone,” Leo finally said. “You know what you need to do in preparation for President Tuma’s visit. Let’s get to it.”

They all turned to leave and the President spoke. “A word, Nate?”

“Of course, Mr. President.”

President Bartlett waited until it was just himself, Nate and Leo.

“I know we told you that your presence at Camp David wouldn’t be necessary.”

“Circumstances have changed, Mr. President. Of course I’ll do whatever I can to help ensure the visit is a success.”

“You had plans to spend the New Year in California, didn’t you?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll cancel my plans immediately.”

“I’m very sorry to have to ask you to do that, Nate. Please extend my apologies to Sgt. Colbert.”

“Brad will understand, sir. If you’ll excuse me?”

At the President’s gesture, Nate gave a sharp nod and left the Oval Office.

~*~

 _“Nate, don’t worry about it. It’s important that you do this. It’s also pretty fucking impressive that the president of a foreign country knows your name and requested your attendance during his visit.”_

Nate listened to Brad’s voice as it drifted through his phone. He knew Brad was right but by the time the New Year rolled around, it will have been months since they’d seen each other.

“I know. And, I appreciate your understanding. I just don’t know when I’ll be able to reschedule.” It could be several additional months before he could see Brad again.

 _“We knew things like this would happen. We’ll work it out. Just know, I’ll be watching the news during the visit. If I don’t see you standing behind CJ at press conferences or wandering around Camp David with purpose, I’m going to start to think this is just your cover story. You’re not seeing someone else, are you?”_

Nate knew Brad was joking. He was trying to make light of a disappointing situation but the words struck too close to Nate’s own private fears.

“Don’t even kid about something like that, Brad. I wouldn’t disrespect you or my job in that manner.”

 _“I know. Don’t worry about me, or our canceled plans. You have to concentrate on your job. We’ll just call and email a little more until we can find a way to reschedule.”_

“Yeah, okay.”

 _“I have to go, right now. I’ll call at my first free moment. This is a triumph for you, Nate. Bask in the glory.”_

Nate closed his phone and tossed it onto his desktop. He sat back heavily in his chair. He knew Brad was right but he allowed himself exactly two minutes of self-pity before he got back to work.

~*~

“You’re going to be answering questions during press conferences, and possibly also conducting press briefings. We need to prep you in the coming weeks.” CJ spoke as she and Nate walked down the corridor.

“Understood.”

“Don’t worry. You’re going to do fine.”

“I’m sure I will once I’m prepped.”

“The key is to remain calm and don’t let the press get control of the situation.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“They’ll try to rattle you, get you to speak off the cuff, but we’ll prepare you on how to handle that.”

“CJ, I’ve been to war,” Nate said dryly. “I’ve had to control a platoon of killer Marines while under heavy fire. I can handle this, with the appropriate prep.”

“I’m not sure controlling killer Marines is enough experience for dealing with reporters.”

“You may have a point. Be sure to prep me thoroughly.”

“Speaking of Marines, how is Sgt. Colbert?” CJ’s tone was deceptively casual.

“He’s great, thank you for asking.”

“Was he too disappointed that we had to commandeer you for this visit?”

“I think I was more disappointed than he was.” Nate was surprised at his own confession.

“I doubt that.” CJ paused in the door of her office. “I’ll have Carol schedule some prep time for you.”

“Thank you, CJ.”

Nate headed for his own office but was intercepted by Josh. “Nate.”

“How can I help you, Josh?”

“The Protocol Secretary distributed a memo.”

“I know.”

“So, you’ve seen it?”

“I helped him write it.”

“Then, it’s for real?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Seriously?”

“Do you object on whole or in part?”

“Is all of that … necessary?”

“No, Josh. We drafted a memo containing optional conduct and protocols.”

“No. That’s something your Marine might do, but not you.”

Nate chose to let that go right by. “Then, do you need clarification on any of the points?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“It’s another country; another culture. They have different customs. We’re hosting them. It’s our obligation to show them respect and consideration, in addition to hospitality.”

“I realize it’s a different country and culture. Will we _really_ offend them if we don’t follow _all_ of the protocols?”

“Do _you_ want to take that chance?”

“Not particularly.”

“Then I guess you have your answer.”

“Yeah. Okay. Right.”

Nate watched Josh stride off down a connecting corridor. He didn’t make it ten more steps before he was ambushed by Donna.

“This is my camera,” she said, handing Nate a small digital camera.

“And why are you handing it to me?”

“So you can take pictures of Josh.”

“When, where and why would I take pictures of Josh?”

“Oh, you’ll know.”

Nate glanced down in confusion at the camera in his hand, then back up at Donna’s retreating back.

~*~

Nate couldn’t reach Brad. He hadn’t been able to reach Brad for some time now. He was concerned. Brad had said he didn’t mind Nate having to attend this meeting at Camp David. Did his radio silence mean that he really did mind?

He worried his lower lip with his teeth as the helicopter set down on the lush green lawn of Camp David. No time to dwell on it, now.

Nate stepped out of the helicopter and crossed the grass toward where White House Staff and Secret Service Agents stood waiting. He was handed memos and was briefed verbally as they headed for the house.

The fact that the French doors were opened for him by Marines in dress blues barely registered, he was so used to it happening at the White House. It wasn’t until Nate and Toby were leaving the house for a briefing with CJ and Leo when it occurred to him that Marines didn’t work door duty at Camp David. It wasn’t part of the required protocols, so why were there Marine door guards?

Nate was about to ask Toby if he knew anything but they were interrupted. There was no other opportunity before they reached the briefing room and found Leo and CJ already there.

The briefing was quick and everyone seemed confident in Nate’s ability to conduct press conferences during the next several days.

“One last thing,” Leo said before dismissing them. “Since President Tuma is a, shall we say, militaristic president; and since most of his staff also wear military uniforms, the President and I decided to increase their general comfort level by having Marines in Class A dress stationed around Camp David this week.”

Nate became aware that CJ and Toby were trying to suppress smiles. His heart leapt into his throat.

“Even though there is Secret Service crawling all over this place, we’re still going to assign a ceremonial guard to each member of Senior Staff.”

As if on cue, the door opened and several Marines in dress blue uniforms filed in. Nate almost didn’t dare to hope; then he saw Brad walk into the room.

“I think it’s obvious that Sgt. Colbert will be accompanying Nate around this week.”

Leo kept speaking but Nate no longer heard. Brad was fucking _gorgeous_ in his Class A uniform. Because this was a ceremonial assignment, but still involved the President, he wore both sidearm and sword. Nate’s mouth went dry at the sight.

“Hello, sir,” Brad said, mouth quirking and humor lighting his eyes.

“Hello, Sergeant,” Nate breathed, afraid to blink and have Brad disappear.

“I got offered this very cushy detail at Camp David this week, so I took it.”

“I see that. You don’t usually like the ceremonial shit.”

“I don’t in this case either. But I do have a fondness for the Senior Staff member they asked me to escort.”

“You do?”

“Why else would I dress up in this ridiculous, uncomfortable monkey suit, fly clear across the country and spend my week standing around and listening to politicians drone on infinitum?”

“There isn’t going to be much down time.”

“I know, but what there is of it, we’ll spend together. Alone.”

Nate smiled at Brad’s tone.

~*~

It was New Year’s Eve.

Nate had flopped down onto the bed as soon as he and Brad had entered the room. He knew he should take off his jacket and tie but he was too tired to move.

However, he wasn’t too tired to crack and eyelid and watch Brad hanging up his uniform. Brad hanging his uniform wasn’t all that interesting. The fact that he was doing it wearing nothing but an old pair of jeans he hadn’t bothered to button, was.

“I can’t really tell,” Brad said. “But it seems to be going very well.”

“It is, it really is,” Nate concurred.

“President Tuma likes you.”

“Mrs. Tuma is very taken with you.”

Brad snorted.

“President Bartlett is an impressive diplomat,” Nate said as Brad knelt and began to remove his shoes.

“Mmm hmmm.”

“He knows just how to phrase things so that President Tuma can agree to them and not lose face back home.”

“Mmm hmmm.”

Brad stood up and grabbed both of Nate’s wrists. He hauled him unceremoniously into a sitting position.

“What are you doing?”

“Helping you to get comfortable so we can ring in the New Year.”

“How are we going to do that?”

“Be patient.”

Brad removed Nate’s jacket, his tie and his shirt.

“Did I see you surreptitiously taking pictures earlier?”

“Donna asked me to get her camera from you and make sure to get some shots of Josh, tonight.”

“Oh. _Oohh!_ Yeah, I can see why Donna would want to have that as ammunition.”

Brad just grinned and didn’t answer, but instead crossed to the small table that, Nate finally noticed, held an ice bucket and two champagne flutes. As Nate watched, Brad uncorked the bottle and filled the glasses.

Coming to stand between Nate’s legs, Brad handed him one of the flutes.

Nate took a long drink. “I’m glad you’re here,” he said in a low, serious voice.

Brad leaned down and pressed a warm, champagne flavored kiss to his lips.

“So am I.”

They polished off their champagne and Brad relieved Nate of his flute, setting both on the bedside table.

Nate watched as Brad turned back to him, eyes smoldering. He knelt on the bed, straddling Nate’s body, and pressed him back and down with hands and lips. Nate went willingly, reaching to wrap his arms around Brad’s body and drag his nails down the flesh of his back. He swallowed Brad’s groan.

Angling his head for better access, Nate deepened their kiss. He licked into Brad’s mouth, finding his tongue and teasing it, coaxing Brad to follow where he lead. Brad’s mouth tasted of heat and champagne and of Brad himself. He felt Brad’s hands weave themselves into his hair and hold him steady. Nate chased after Brad’s lips when he pulled back and nipped at Nate’s lower lip.

Brad paused to glance at his watch. He pressed his lips to Nate’s and whispered, “Happy New Year.”

“Yes, it is,” Nate whispered in return.


End file.
